DP, FOP, and TD on FB
by ectofeaturette
Summary: Yes, I know. Crappy title. Still working on that. But yeah. Title explains all. Rated T for cursing and slash, boy/boy.


...Meheheh. I ran outta greetings…welp, anyhoo…yeah…so this is just going to be the people from DP, FOP, and TD conversing amongst themselves with my OC (or OC_s_, whichever I wanna do then). Everyone's 16 in this, so this is after Phantom Planet, Timmy still has his fairies, and everyone's home after TD Island, just waiting for TD Action. Heh heh heh. And how all the characters know each other, Hell knows. They just do, okay?

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Fairly Odd Parents, or Total Drama. If I did, Danny Phantom wouldn't be cancelled, in FOP my OC wouldn't be an OC, and NoCo would be canon.

Noah Amladi: Great. Facebook. Cody, why am I on this again?

Cody Anderson: Because Facebook is fun! :D

Noah Amladi: No. It isn't.

Sam Manson: So I see you're not enjoying this either, are you, Noah?

Noah Amladi: Not really, no.

Timmy Turner: Come on guys, this is fun!

Cody Anderson: See! Timmy agrees with me!

Noah Amladi: Please, Timmy, don't egg him on.

Timmy Turner: I'm not!

Cody Anderson: Noah, quit being so pessimistic. Hey! I know something fun on here we can do!

~*.*~

Cody Anderson to Noah Dasari: POKE.

Noah Amladi: You lied. This isn't fun.

~*.*~

Timmy Turner to Jasmine Reyes: I'm BOREEEEED.

Jasmine Reyes: Okay?

Timmy Turner: Come over to my houuuuuuuse.

Jasmine Reyes: BUT I'M SITTING IN MY COMFY CHAIR! D:

Timmy Turner: BUT I'M BORED. D:

Jasmine Reyes: THEN COME OVER HERE!

Timmy Turner: OKAY!

Jasmine Reyes: Well, now that THAT'S settled…

~*.*~

Cody Anderson to Noah Amladi: Hey Baby. ;)

Noah Amladi: Please don't call me that on here.

Cody Anderson: Why?

Jasmine Reyes: HEY BABY.

Izzy Greenwald: HEY BABY, HEY.

Jasmine Reyes: GIRLS SAY, GIRLS SAY.

Izzy Greenwald: HEY BABY.

Jasmine Reyes: HEY BABY, HEY.

Izzy Greenwald: HEY BABY, BABY.

Cody Anderson: O _ O

Noah Amladi: That's why.

~*.*~

Jasmine Reyes to Izzy Greenwald: IZZY! :D

Izzy Greenwald: JASMINE! :D

Jasmine Reyes: D'YOU WANNA GO TO THE MALL? :D

Izzy Greenwald: SURE! :D

Jasmine Reyes: YAY! :D

Izzy Greenwald: CAN I DRIVE? :D

Jasmine Reyes: NO! :D

Izzy Greenwald:

~*.*~

Timmy Turner to Danny Fenton: DUDE!

Danny Fenton: DUDE!

Timmy Turner: DUDE!

Danny Fenton: DUDE!

Timmy Turner: DUDE!

Danny Fenton: DUDE!

Timmy Turner: DUDE!

Danny Fenton: DUDE!

Timmy Turner: …Didn't Jasmine and Izzy JUST do something like this?

Danny Fenton: Yeah, and we're doing it now 'cause the authoress is unoriginal and bored and tired while she's sitting in the car driving home from Florida.

NoCoLover Thisismylastname: HEY! NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL ON FACEBOOK!

Cody Anderson: …Ummm…your name is…

Noah Amladi: …Disturbing.

Cody Anderson: Yeah…that.

NoCoLover Thisismylastname: *Pets Cody's head softly* Shhh, my sweets. Just return to your make out session.

Cody Anderson: O_O

Noah Amladi: We weren't making ou-

NoCoLover Thisismylastname: YES YOU WERE.

Noah Amladi: O_O

Timmy Turner: …What the Hell just happened?

~*.*~

Sierra Anderson: HIIIII CODY-KINZZZZ!

Cody Anderson: Oh dear God….ummm…Sierra…why's your last name 'Anderson'?

Sierra Anderson: Cuz we're MARRIED, Silly! Remember?

Cody Anderson: …

Noah Amladi: AWWW NAWWW! BITCH, YOU TWO ARE NOT MARRIED. D:

Sierra Anderson: YAH-HUH, WE R! UR JUST IN DENIAL CUZ UR JEALLLLLOUSSSSS!

Noah Amladi: Yeah….NO. YOU TWO ARE NOT MARRIED BECAUSE HE'S MY BOYFRIEND AND HE. DOES. NOT. LIKE. YOU!

Sierra Anderson: *Gasp* CODY-KINZ! IS THAT, LIKE, TRUE?

Cody Anderson: Ummm, DUH!

Sierra Anderson: BUT U LUV ME!

Noah Dasari: NO. HE DOESN'T. NOW CHANGE YOUR LAST NAME AND GTFO.

Sierra Anderson changed her name to Sierra Crenshaw.

Sierra Crenshaw: MARK MY WORDS, NOAH-IT-ALL, CODY WILL BE MIIIIIIIINE!

Noah Amladi: Ho ho. Noah-It-All. Haven't heard that one before. *Sarcasm*

Sierra Crenshaw: :P

Noah Amladi: *Rolls eyes*

~*.*~

EXPLANATIONS!:

Ummm, yeah….just the beginning part…Noah and Sam don't really like Facebook that much…

…And Noah doesn't like being poked.

Yeah, when Timmy's bored he just starts whining to Jasmine about it. But Jasmine doesn't do shit cuz she's always sitting in a comfy chair. :D

That song was just on the radio so that just magically poofed into my head. Dunno why.

JASMINE AND IZZY BE BESTEST FRIENDS EVAAAAAAR! And Jasmine doesn't like being in the car when Izzy's driving. Heh heh heh.

Yep. I am unoriginal. Don't judge. And yep. It's fun to creep the shit outta Noah and Cody. And yep again, I'm in the car right now at literally 9:30 at night driving home from Florida cuz I have to wake up at like 7 to go to some high school about an hour away from my middle school for Honor Chorus. And, according to my GPS, I'm supposed to get home around 12. Yay. -.-" (Or at least, when I wrote this, that happened…:B)

ANGRY NOAH = SEXY NOAH, BITCHES. Sierra annoys the shit outta me. Just had to get that out.

THE END. :3

PLEASE REVIEW! JUST CLICK THE LITTLE BOX RIGHT THERE AND TYPE ME UP SOMETHIN' SWEET. C'MON. YOU KNOW YOU WANNA! I'M LISTENING TO 'I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU' BY WHITNEY HOUSTON. I LOVE THIS SONG. AT LEAST REVIEW A HEART IF YOU LOVE WHITNEY!

3


End file.
